Et si Hans avait été sincère?
by Musicalsfan
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si Hans avait réellement aimé Anna et l'avait sauvée? Rating M car lemon à venir.
1. Chapter 1: Le baiser

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà ma toute première fanfiction sur la reine des neiges! :)**

**J'ai mis un rating M car lemon à venir.**

**Que ce serait-il passé si Hans avait été sincère avec Anna? Quelles auraient été les conséquences?**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien sur.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! ^^**

* * *

><p>Il prit la main d'Anna... elle était glacée. Et dire qu'elle avait pensé que sa sœur ne lui ferait aucun mal, et qu'il l'avait cru. Elle était si naïve, mais c'était ce qu'il aimait chez elle ; le fait qu'elle ne voit que le bon côté des gens. Mais lui il ne l'était pas. Alors pourquoi l'avoir laissée toute seule? Le pouvoir, le fait de diriger Arendelle en son absence l'avait-il autant aveuglé?<br>-C'était un accident Hans... répétait elle doucement  
>Un accident? Il serra les doigts fins de la jeune fille dans sa main, et scruta son visage. Son regard se fixa sur ses lèvres devenues bleus. Elles bougeaient, mais il n'arrivait pas à entendre les sons qui en sortaient. En fait il était trop concentré sur cette douleur qui naissait au creux de son ventre, un feu brulant de colère envers celle qui allait devenir sa belle-sœur dans quelques jour... C'était un monstre. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à se propre sœur?<br>-Seul un vrai acte d'amour peut me sauver.  
>Si seulement elle était devant lui... Ça lui rappelait son enfance, à lui. Et même si cette situation lui était favorable, puisqu'il savait que maintenant que les habitants avaient confiance en lui et que Elsa ne gouvernait plus, il deviendrait l'unique gouverneur d'Arendelle si Anna mourrait, et bien il n'aimait pas ça. Il éprouvait une haine sans limite pour cette espèce de...<br>-HANS!  
>Il sortit soudain de sa réflexion et vit ses deux grands yeux humides lui faire face<br>-Oui oui je vous écoute! Seul un quoi vous étiez en train de dire?  
>-Un véritable acte d'amour.<br>-Princesse Anna... Vous voulez dire... Un véritable baiser d'amour?  
>Elle trembla de la tête au pied puis posa sa main sur la joue droite de Hans en plongeant son regard dans le sien,<br>-Je t'aime Hans...  
>Il remarqua d'abord qu'elle le tutoyait, et que c'était drôle. Puis après il se rendit compte du contenu de ses paroles... Elle l'aimait. C'était la toute premier personne a lui dire ça. Ses propres parents l'avait toujours laissé dans l'ombre de ses frères, et il avait grandi en les imitant. Il ne connaissait rien de l'amour ou de l'amitié. Même adolescent il n'avait jamais eu de relation car les seules filles de son âge qu'il croisait étaient les différentes amantes de ses ainés qui déambulaient dans les couloirs de son château la nuit. Une fois il avait osé en approcher une, il était fini le nez en sang, nu dans la neige.<br>En venant à Arendelle, il comptait s'emparer du royaume et prouver à sa famille qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un lui aussi, mais dès qu'il avait vu Anna, un sourire niais était né sur son visage et il réapparaissait dès qu'il voyait la jeune princesse. Est-ce que ce Hans serait en train de fléchir? C'est la question qui le hantait depuis de mois. Mes moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble lui revenaient sans cesse... Il n'arrivait plus à déterminer s'il était acteur ou sincère.  
>-Je t'en prie, sauve moi...<br>La sauver? Il ne voulait pas la perdre, en fait il n'avait aucun intérêt de la laisser mourir. Il voulait juste être le roi après tout, et l'idée de partager son trône ne le dérangeait pas, il finirait bien par devoir se marier et faire un enfant afin d'avoir un héritier de toute manière... Et puis c'était juste un baiser, ça ne marcherait surement pas... Il posa sa main gantée sur la nuque de la princesse et avança doucement son visage du sien puis s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Et si ça marchait? Mais pourquoi ça marcherait? Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus facile de ne pas savoir finalement?  
>-Oh Anna... Si seulement... Je... Non.<br>Et puis zut! Il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celle d'Anna et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment le premier baiser qu'il espérait, la bouche d'Anna était tellement froide qu'elle brûlait la sienne. Il sentit cependant une chaleur réchauffer son cœur. Il ouvrit les yeux. Les joues d'Anna étaient redevenues roses et ses lèvres rouges.  
>-Anna! Tes joues!<br>Elle regarda ses doigts toujours serrés par Hans sur ses genoux, ils avaient repris leur teinte habituelle.  
>-Oh... Oh mon Dieu Hans! Ça marche!<br>Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et elle se jeta dans les bras du rouquin en éclatant de rire  
>-Tu m'as sauvée! Tu m'as sauvée!<br>Hans restait figé, les yeux fixant le mur en face de lui. Par réflexe il finit par poser ses mains sur le dos d'Anna afin de lui rendre son étreinte, mais il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Comment ça pouvait fonctionner? Ce sourire niais, cette chaleur dans le cœur, ce voulait donc dire que...  
>Anna se redressa toujours surexcitée,<br>-Tu m'aimes! Je savais que tu m'aimais! Oh Prince Hans!  
>Il la regarda attentivement... Elle était belle. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que oui c'était hum... "Étonnant", qu'elle l'embrassa passionnément. Il fut tout d'abord surpris, puis ferma les yeux afin de profiter de la sensation. Elle se leva d'un seul coup et le tira par la main,<br>-Vite! Nous devons retrouver ma Elsa!


	2. Chapter 2 : Mariage en vue?

**Donc voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>-Anna! Attend!<br>Il l'arrêta.  
>-Quoi? On n'a pas le temps!<br>-Non, s'il te plait, lui répondit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Je dois savoir quelque chose. Est-ce que tout ça est bien utile? Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas renoncer à la chaleur et apprendre à vivre comme ça?  
>Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur son dos.<br>-Hans!  
>-Chut! Laisse-moi finir! Tu vois bien que ta sœur a déjà faillis tu tuer. On ne peut pas l'approcher.<br>-Mais...  
>Il posa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.<br>-Princesse..., il posa un genou à terre et lui prit les deux mains. Vous marierez vous avec moi demain ?  
>-Quoi?! Demain! Tu es fou! Rien n'est prêt! Ce n'est absolument pas le bon moment!<br>-Ecoute Anna... Il est temps ce royaume en main. Et c'est à nous de le faire. Si nous nous marions, nous montrerons à ton peuple que nous sommes soudés, et que nous contrôlons les choses, expliqua-t-il en se levant. Je ne veux pas d'une grande cérémonie. Il nous suffit de trouver un prêtre et nous demanderons à deux de tes serviteurs d'être nos témoins. Et puis je sais que tu as la robe de mariée de ta mère...  
>-Comment tu sais ça?<br>-Tu me l'as dit le soir de notre rencontre.  
>Il se leva, la serra encore plus près de lui, puis déposa quelques baisers sur ses jolies pommettes roses comme s'il les picorait. Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire pour venir s'attarder dans le creux de son cou en donnant des petits coups de langue de temps en temps. Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille,<br>- Alors c'est oui?  
>Elle trembla de la tête aux pieds.<br>-Oui, je... D'accord.  
>Il leva les yeux vers elle, avec un grand sourire,<br>-Oui?!  
>-Oui!, répondit-elle en riant<br>-Oh mon Dieu Anna, je suis si heureux!  
>Et il l embrassa en fermant les yeux. D'abord timidement, puis de manière de plus en plus passionnée. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue qui ne tarda pas à trouver un passage entre les dents de sa fiancée. Il passa son autre main sous sa cape. Elle mit rapidement fin au baiser, embarrassée.<br>-Je... Hum... Pas avant le mariage...  
>Hans recula d'un pas comme si on venait de le bruler.<br>-Oh! Pardon! Je ne voulais pas... Je... N'ai pas réfléchis, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en rougissant. J'attendrai demain soir dans ce cas.  
>-Merci...<br>-Tu veux retourner au château? Il fait presque nuit. On pourrait aller dormir, tu dois être fatiguée.  
>Elle rougit à son tour en levant les yeux au ciel, et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il s'approcha, amusé, et caressa sa joue tendrement.<br>-Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, on peut dormir dans deux chambres séparées tu sais...  
>-Non. Je te fais confiance Hans.<p>

Ils arrivèrent donc devant le domaine de la famille royal, où une centaine d'habitants les attendaient.  
>-La Princesse est revenue!, cria un homme.<br>Le silence se fit dans l'Assemblée. Hans s'avança d'un pas.  
>-Chers habitants d'Arendelle! La Reine Elsa n'assurera plus ses fonctions pendant un long moment. Nous cherchons encore le moyen de stopper ce froid glacial, en attendant nous allons donner l'ordre à nos gardes de vous distribuer du bois, de la nourriture et des couvertures chaudes. De plus, nous avons une annonce importante à vous faire.<br>Anna s'avança à ses côtés.  
>-Le Prince Hans et moi-même allons-nous marier demain matin en petit comité. A nous deux, nous allons tout faire pour améliorer votre situation.<br>Le silence du public devenait un peu gênant... Anna fit un sourire forcé.  
>-Des questions?<br>-Vive les mariés!, s'écria un enfant au premier rang.  
>Puis tout le monde l imita. La princesse et le futur prince leur sourirent, puis rentrèrent dans le château. Anna lui montra sa chambre ou un énorme lit trônait au centre.<br>-Oh! Et bien au moins nous ne serons pas serré!, dit-il en riant. Tu as faim?  
>-Un peu. Va dans la cuisine chercher quelque chose, les serviteurs doivent avoir préparé un plateau. Je suis trop fatiguée pour aller la bas... Je vais me changer, dit-elle en enlevant ses moufles et son écharpe.<br>-D'accord.  
>Il sortit puis rentra quelques minutes plus tard avec de la soupe, et des gâteaux. Anna s'était déjà assoupie dans le grand lit. Il souria et posa le plateau sur un table basse a sa droite. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il mangea trois gâteaux (au chocolat of course) puis enfila un pyjama qu'un des serviteurs lui avait remis dans le couloir ; une simple chemise et un pantalon en toile. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander de nouveaux vêtements maintenant qu'il allait devenir très bientôt Roi. Il remit une buche dans la cheminée et s'allongea le plus doucement possible auprès de sa fiancée. Il sentit le sang lui monter au visage quand il découvrit qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple robe blanche, presque transparente. Elle avait également défait ses cheveux. On aurait dit un ange. Demain, elle serait à lui seul. Il ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer ses taches de rousseur du bout des doigts, et lui murmura,<br>-Fais de beaux rêves ma princesse.  
>Avant de poser ses lèvres sur le bout de son nez, et de s'endormir.<br>Anna se réveilla très tôt, à 3heures du matin. Elle fit attention à ne pas sortir le Prince de son sommeil, et se jeta sur les quelques gâteaux qui restaient sur le plateau. Ensuite, elle enfila une robe à fleurs, sa cape, ses bottes, et un bonnet. Les choses allaient beaucoup trop vite à son gout. Elle devait parler à Kristoff avant son mariage.


	3. Chapter 3 : Mariage!

Coucou les p'tits! Nouveau chapitre avec mariage!

ATTENTION LEMON! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Anna frappa à la porte de la maisonnette en bois.<br>-Kristoff! Ouvre-moi! C'est Anna!  
>La porte s'ouvrit rapidement. Kristoff se tenait devant elle, une expression neutre sur le visage.<br>-Rentre.  
>Elle s'exécuta et s'assit sur un tabouret prêt du feu. Il lui apporta une tasse de chocolat chaud et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson chaude.<br>-Merci.  
>-De rien. (Temps) Tu es vivante, je suis content. Tu as trouvé le véritable amour si je comprends bien... Félicitations pour ton mariage dans ce cas.<br>-Oh... Tu es déjà au courant alors? Je ne voulais pas que tu l apprennes de cette façon...  
>-Pourquoi?, répondit-il sur un ton agacé.<br>-Je voulais te le dire de vive voix. Tu es énervé?  
>-Non.<br>-Mais si, tu t'énerves là!  
>-Ca n'aurait pas du être lui..., il baissa les yeux et fixa les flammes rouges sortant de la cheminée.<br>-Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles? Qui?  
>-Je dois te dire quelque chose. Je suis revenue avec Sven quand j'ai vu le cyclone au loin. J'etais inquiet pour toi.<br>Elle posa sa main sur la sienne,  
>-Oh Kristoff! Je suis désolée! Je ne savais que tu avais fait demi-tour! Mais Hans m'a sauvée, regarde! C'est fini tout ça! Tout va bien maintenant!<br>-Hans... Encore et toujours le Grand Hans.., il insista sèchement sur le prénom du prince et se tourna vers Anna. Moi aussi je t'aurais sauvée.  
>-Je viens de te le dire Kristoff. Je n'étais pas dehors quand ma sœur a provoqué le cyclone. Je vais bien!<br>-Non. Ce que je veux dire Anna... il enlaça ses doigts dans les siens et prit soudain un air grave. C'est que... Je suis amoureux de toi. Je sais que tu vas te marier dans quelques heures, que je ne suis pas noble, et que je ne porte pas de beaux vêtements, mais moi aussi je t'aime! Je m'en suis rendu compte quand je t'ai laissée seule. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi! Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à toi! Je t'aime plus que tout Anna!  
>-Kristoff..., elle avait les yeux humides.<br>-Oh non ne pleure pas..., il effleura sa joue. Je te rendrais heureux tu sais. Je ferais absolument tout pour ton bonheur. Pour une fois, je suis vraiment sérieux. Je suis tellement bête... C'est moi qui aurais dû te sauver, pas lui! Je sais que ce que je dis ne sert à rien puisque tu es fiancée, mais je t'aime Anna. Je t'en prie, réfléchis. Parle-moi.  
>Elle continuait à regarder fixement ses deux yeux bleus et à serrer nerveusement sa main dans la sienne.<br>-Je crois que je dois réfléchir...  
>-Tu te maries dans quelques heures Anna. C'est maintenant que tu dois faire ton choix. Je suis si désolé que ça se passe comme ça...<br>-Ecoute, je me suis engagée avec Hans. Je ne peux pas tout annuler comme ça. Le peuple voit ça comme un renouveau, et il m'aime.  
>-Et toi? Tu l'aimes?<br>Elle enleva brusquement sa main de la sienne et se leva.  
>-Je n'ai pas le choix. Je reviendrai te voir rapidement, mais je ne peux pas faire ce que tu me demandes. Comprend moi...<br>Sur ces mots elle avança vers la porte, et sortit sans se retourner. Elle put juste l'entendre crier:  
>-Et qui me comprend, moi, Anna!<br>Elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces jusqu'au château, et s'effondra sur son lit en pleurs.  
>-Anna! Ou étais tu? J'étais inquiet! Attend, mais tu pleures?<br>Elle tourna la tête, Hans était devant elle. Il portait sa tenue de marié ; une chemise blanche, un nœud papillon rouge, qui s'accordait avec la rousseur de ses cheveux, et un smoking noir cintré qui lui donnait beaucoup d'allure.  
>Elle frotta ses yeux rougis.<br>-Non, ça va.  
>-Allez viens là..., dit-il doucement en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur et en écartant les bras vers elle.<br>Elle l'enlaça.  
>-Merci... Tu es beau comme ça.<br>-Oh mon petit cœur!, il lui parla comme à une enfant en lui tapotant gentiment la tête. Dépêche-toi, tout le monde nous attend. Ta robe est dans la penderie, je te laisse te préparer.  
>Il sortit, deux servantes le remplacèrent. La princesse prit un bain chaud, et natta ses longs cheveux en un joli chignon maintenu par de petites fleurs de glace. On la maquilla légèrement, et on l'aida à mettre la longue robe blanche. Elle remercia les servantes qui se retirèrent. Elle s'avança vers le miroir accroché au mur et s observa ; Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Sa mère qui n'était plus la... Tout comme son père... Non. Elle devait penser a quelque chose de plus joyeux. C'était tout de même le jour de son mariage! La première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit fut l'image de Kristoff essuyant ses larmes tout à l'heure... Et si elle faisait une erreur en se mariant si vite?<br>-Anna? Tout le monde t attend petit cœur!  
>-J'arrive.<br>Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit. Le mariage se passa très discrètement comme il l'avait été prévu. Il fut simple et rapide. Après le diner elle rentra dans sa chambre, s'assit sur le bord du lit, et détacha son cheveux. Hans rentra quelques secondes après et ferma la porte à clé. Il se mit à genoux devant elle.  
>-Anna... Tu sais ce qui est censé arriver ce soir, n'est-ce pas?<br>-Oui.  
>-Tu sais... Hum... Comment on le fait?, il rougit à sa propre question<br>-Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'elle me le dirait la veille de mon mariage. Mais elle ne l'aura jamais fait...  
>-Je vois... Tu as peur?<br>-Un peu.  
>-Mais tu me fais confiance petit cœur, n'est-ce pas?<br>-Je... Oui. Tu l'as... Hum... déjà fait?  
>-Non... Mais je suis content de le faire avec toi.<br>Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et la poussa légèrement de façon à ce qu'elle s'allonge sur le matelas derrière elle. Il retira sa veste, ses bottes et son nœud papillon avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Il sourit et lui caressa la joue.  
>-Tu es la première pour moi.<br>Il l'embrassa avec passion puis laissa sa langue glisser le long de sa mâchoire avant de donner de légers baisers dans le creux de son cou.  
>-Tu es si belle.<br>Un léger frisson parcourut la princesse. Il passa sa main dans son dos et detacha sa robe qu'il retira lentement. Elle fit une légère moue boudeuse.  
>-Hans... Tu es sur que...<br>Il l'interrompit par un baiser.  
>-Est ce que tu m'aimes?<br>-Je t'aime.  
>Il se leva brusquement et retira sa chemise et son pantalon avec fougue. La princesse posa doucement ses mains contre son torse, puis les fit glisser jusqu'à l'élastique de son sous vêtement. Sa peau était douce. C'était la première fois qu' elle voyait un homme ainsi. Hans avait un torse musclé, en forme de V et imberbe. Il frémit au contact de la caresse de sa femme. Elle rit, et se glissa sous les draps fleuris.<br>-Viens!  
>Il se glissa à ses côtés et l'embrassa encore. Il retira son boxer, qui glissa au fond du lit, et dénuda rapidement Anna qui, par reflexe, posa immédiatement ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il se positionna sur elle. Un frisson la parcouru quand elle sentit son pénis en érection contre son bas ventre. Frisson qui réchauffa tout son corps pour venir enfin se lover au fond de son ventre, du désir.<br>-J'ai très envie de toi..., lui murmura-t-il  
>Ses mots firent grandir cette chaleur dans son bas ventre et elle retira ses mains qui cachaient son intimité. Il commença par poser sa main sur l'un de ses seins et à le malaxer, puis il titilla ses tetons du bout de sa langue. La jeune fille laissa tomber sa tête en arrière avec un petit gemissement. Sa respiration était forte et saccadé. Jamais personne ne l'avait touchée, et encore moins ici et de cette façon. Hans sourit, satisfait du résultat de ses gestes. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne connaissait rien au sexe, il trouvait le fait de lui demander une fellation, ou autre préliminaire, un peu précipité. Il suffisait de consommer le mariage pour le moment. Ainsi, il positionna son membre à son entrée.<br>-Je vais doucement entrer en toi... Je vais faire très attention.  
>-Embrasse-moi, lui ordonna la princesse<br>Alors il l embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres, encore et encore, en même temps qu'il rentrait un peu plus en elle. Elle émit quelques grognements quand il toucha son hymen. Il prit une grande respiration et lui déchira d'un petit coup sec. Elle étouffa un cri.  
>-Tu as mal?<br>-Non. Ça va.  
>Une petite tache de sang se dessina sur le drap.<br>-Maintenant, je vais faire des mouvements avec mon bassin. Tu es prête?  
>-Non attend ne bouge pas..., elle avait assez mal en réalité.<br>Ils restèrent l'un dans l'autre quelques secondes.  
>-C'est bon.<br>Elle lui sourit.  
>-Tout va bien se passer mon amour.<br>Il commença alors ses mouvements vas et viens. D'abord très petits à un rythme très lent, de peur de la blesser. Puis à une cadence plus rapide.  
>-Embrasse-moi Hans, ne t'arrête pas!<br>Il lui obéit. La douleur laissa place au plaisir. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle poussa un cri et son corps se tendit ; son premier orgasme.  
>-Hans!<br>Elle planta ses ongles dans son dos.  
>-Anna!<br>Ne tenant plus, il se laissa aller en elle avec un rale de plaisir. Puis il se laissa rouler sur le côté du lit essoufflé. Il lui caressa la joue, un sourire niais sur son visage.  
>-Tu as aimé?<br>-C'était génial.  
>-Allez, viens là.<br>Elle se lova, sa tête contre son torse.  
>-Je t'aime petit cœur. Je suis le plus heureux des maris ce soir.<br>-Je t'aime aussi.  
>Ils s'endormirent ainsi.<p> 


End file.
